The present invention relates to an apparatus for punching out a part from a workpiece or blank, particularly for punching out a photograph segment from a photograph and/or further processing of said workpiece, as well as for a method for the same.
For example, nowadays passport photographs must have a size precisely stipulated by the corresponding state authorities. However, photographic laboratories produce passport pictures which do not precisely correspond to the predetermined sizes. The passport official must then normally cut the submitted photograph to a given size, which is time-consuming and imprecise.
In other working fields there is often also a need to punch or stamp a given segment from a predetermined larger blank, without the segment being predetermined. In such cases mainly manual work using scissors is involved. There is no automatic or even semiautomatic punching tool, because hitherto the known apparatuses have required a prior centering of the workpiece under the actual punching tool.